Winter Song
by lilybethluna
Summary: A collection of fluffy winter-based fics on my favorite couples. Named after the song "Winter Song" by Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson.  NOT A SONG FIC, NOT A REAL CROSSOVER, NOT JUST HP AND PJO!   :
1. First Winter

**Hi! This is a fic with a bunch of different pairings, all one shots, doing winter stuff. I should be updating my other stories, but I'm having writer's block for the 3 that I'm working on. Anyways, this is a cute idea I came up with over the break but never got a chance to start! I hope you like it,**

**Lilybeth Luna (:**

First Winter (well, kind of)

Lina never liked being cold. She loved when it was hot (minus the occasional but extremely painful sunburn). She loved the warm feeling she got as she ran through the hot streets of the little town of Sparks, delivering messages (she had asked permission to start up the business again). She loved taking a break from working to bask in the newfound sunlight. This is why she never liked being cold. So when she walked out the front door one evening to find cold white mushy stuff clumped up on the side of the road , she wasn't too happy about it (not happy at all, actually).

Sighing heavily, she tugged her jacket closer around her and trudged up the road to the Pioneer to see if anyone hd any messages or packages or whatever. _And to see Doon_, said a small voice in the back of her mind. Lina sighed again (because it was true). Over the past few months, Lina and Doon had grown very close. It would be hard not to after discovering a secret, overthrowing a government, finding another world, and earning their rightful spot there together. During that time, Lina had grown very fond of her new-found friend (or really found again, but that's not important). Very, very fond. Of course, she knew that they were just friends and that was all there was to it, but still. Lina pushed the thoughts of her friend to the back of her mind and concentrated on getting to the Pioneer without freezing half to death.

After slogging through the town, she could finally see the big building and its (hopefully) inviting warmth. Lina smiled at the thought of getting warm and dry, but her smile was hard to obtain, as a bitter wind had just blown through the air and (seemingly) right at her. Bracing herself against the harsh wind, Lina picked up her pace. _Maybe if I run, I'll warm up! If I don't, at least I'll get to the Pioneer faster, _she thought.

Being a newbie to the whole winter thing, Lina didn't know that snow (especially if you ran particularly fast) can be extremely slippery. So when she sprinted full-speed in the direction of the building, she didn't anticipate the large patch of ice that happened to be about twelve feet ahead of her. Since she didn't anticipate it, of course she slipped, sprawling head first into the cold white mushy stuff with an _oof! _.

"Lina!" she heard a voice cry from a little ways ahead. Or behind. She couldn't tell; she was just too frazzled from falling and too numb with cold to even recognize the voice, let alone know where it was coming from. Heaving yet another sigh, Lina pushed herself up on her knees, only to come face to face with (the one and only) Doon. Seeing that he looked worried, she managed to smile (weakly) and said,

"Hi, Doon! Thought I'd... uh... drop in..."

"Lina, hello, are you alright?" he asked as he tried not to smirk after her (unintentional) pun.

"I'm fine. I just tripped on that cold white mushy stuff, that's all," she explained nonchalantly (not really). Doon chuckled. Lina raised her eyebrows.

"What?" she asked, "Do _you_ know what this stuff is called?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," he replied. Lina grinned at him.

"What's it called, then?"

"Snow."

"Snow?"

"Well, this is technically slush, but really, it's snow. It's like rain, you know, but frozen."

"Oh. Well I don't like it." The girl crossed her arms and involuntarily shivered.

"Come on, then, let's go inside - not that it much warmer in there," Doon offered, nervous about inviting the girl he had been love with since they first became friends in their first year of school into his house, even though he had done it so many times before.

Yes, Doon could easily admit (to himself) his deep feelings for his closest companion, but he (like someone else) didn't think those feelings would ever be returned. He hoisted himself off the ground and held out his hand. She, looking up at him and, smiling slightly, took it, and he pulled her to her feet.

"Doon, I know I said I don't like the... um... snow," Lina said, a sly grin spreading on her face, "But you never told me whether you liked it."

"I don't mind it, I don't really care being cold..." he replied cautiously (what in the world was she talking about?).

"Oh, really? Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this!" Lina threw a small snowball at Doon's chest and took off in the other direction. Laughing Doon made himself a snowball before launching after his friend. When he threw it, it hit her square in the back, causing her to jump and shriek simultaneously. She then tossed another at him (with surprisingly good aim), and their faux-war began.

If any normal person had looked out of the window, they would have seen two (insane) kids running around in the freezing cold, having a blast throwing snowballs at each other. However, if anyone with a brain wired on romance looked out said window, they would have sighed happily at the slight of two love-struck teens chasing each other around, filled with hope that, maybe, someday, their affection would be returned. Both views would have been true.

After a while, Lina needed to stop and catch her breath. She flopped down on the ground, the cold barely bothering her now, and stared up at the recently-darkened sky. She gazed up at it, still as in wonder at its beauty as she was the first time she saw the stars. She was brought out of her reverie when Doon carefully declined next to her. As they were lying there, soft snowflakes began to fall causing Lina to gasp in amazement. Doon grinned at her, equally in awe. Lina (extremely nervous) extended her hand, and he (extremely nervous), accepted it, and grasped it in his own strong hand. They lay there in silence until -

"Doon?"

"Yeah, Lina?"

"I think I like snow now."

"Me too."

"Lina?"

(No response)

Doon looked over to see Lina asleep, her hand still resting in his.

"I love you." He thought he felt her hand tighten around his before he, too, drifted of to sleep.

**Yay! My first City of Ember fic! Done! Tell me what you think! More will be posted soon - I'll be doing Sisters Grimm, Percy Jackson, and Harry Potter (kind of a cross over, except they never actually cross over...) yup. (:**


	2. Snowball Fight

**Hi there - here's the second chapter . It's Sisters Grimm, in honor of my first (and only, cough cough) reviewer, _! Hope you like it!**

**(: Lilybeth Luna(brina) (hehehe)**

Puck PoV

It's snowing. And who likes snow? That's right - this guy, The Trickster King. Or should I say The Snowball King? I am the _master_ of snowball fights - I mean, they're pretty much exactly like my grenades... well, except for the not exploding, not smelly part. So if they're just like my amazingly disgusting weapons, I bet Grimm would hate getting pelted with one. Oh yes. And that's just what I'm gonna go do right now.

*************** A Few Minutes and Many Layers of Clothing Later, Outside ****************

Ohhhhh yeah. Snowball time.

Yes! Here comes Grimm! Hehe, all innocent and adorable and unsuspecting and... oops. Um.

Anyway, back to Operation: Hit Grimm With Snowball. Target. Set. LAUNCH! Oh, man, she looks so confused! BAM! Didn't know what hit her! Oh yeah, now she's - laughing? What? Why is she happy? Grimm! Why are you happy?

"Grimm! Why are you happy?" I yell, confused. Gosh, just when I get all excited, she just has to ruin the fun!

Oof!

I am now in the snow. And humiliated.

"That" Sabrina (what? when do I ever call her that?) tells me simply, "is why I'm happy."

I growled. How dare she knock me into the snow? And with my own weapon! And how come hers apparently hurt me more than mine hurt her? Gah. While I was brooding, I felt something hit my face - another snowball. HOW DARE SHE! NO ONE THROWS A SNOWBALL AT THE TRICKSTER KING, NO MATTER IF I LO-

...

I scramble to my feet, pushing whatever thought that was out of my head. Psh.

Back to Grimm. Insert scowl here.

"Oh, that's it, Grimm! You're on!" I yell (again). I quickly begin to scoop up a projectile of my own, scrambling furiously to get up. Grimm laughed and ran to the other side of the yard, probably trying to avoid the awesomely terrible snowball attack that I was going to unleash on her. I wind up my arm and threw a huge one full-speed right at her face. She ducked right in time and socked another at me. I leap into the air, unfurling my wings again, missing hers by an inch. Diving back to the ground, I grab another two handfuls of snow and zoom over to Grimm, smush them into her face and cause her to fall back, and then speed away again to get more snowballs if necessary. She stands there, stunned for a minute. YES! I WIN!

"Ouch..." she mumbles. I think I actually hurt her! Shoot! Er, I mean, yay... Oh, what the heck. I tentatively flap back over to her. Just to, you know, check to see if snowballs are actually good weapons... yeah. Yeah, that's right, check...

Holy Shakespeare, who am I kidding? I go over to see if she's okay.

"Grimm?" I hover a couple feet over her for a moment.

"Ugh..." she moans. Uh, what do I do? I mean, I'm used to helping people (never thought that would ever happen), but that's usually in super dangerous situations that are NOT my fault. That, my friend, is not the case here. Sadly. I kneel down on the ground and try talking to her again.

"Grimm? Are you alright? Grimm? Sa- um, Sabrina? Do you, uh, need any help?" I mentally curse myself for using her first name. Using her first name means that I don't hate her. Which I do. I most definitely hate Grimm.

Well, not exactly _hate_. She can be nice, and funny, and... you know... um... pretty sometimes. There. I said it. Grimm is pretty. Pretty freaking gorgeous. But never tell her I said-

"Huh?"

I freeze (Hehe, get it? I'm in the snow... freeze... yeah, not my best joke...). Did she hear that? Did I say that out loud? The whole 'pretty' thing? Or is she just waking up or something?

"Grimm? Did you hear what I said?" No comment. "Cuz I didn't mean it, uh, um, something-face." No comment. GAH. ANSWER ME.

"Puck... what... what's going- I'm laying- you said- you called- what?" She sits up, holding her head, looking bewildered.

"You fell. Yeah. I had nothing to do with it. And if I said anything-" She covers my mouth with her hand, most likely to get me to shut up, and to get her bearings. I look down at her fingers, which are pretty much numb with cold. She glances around, and then looks at me.

"You said- you said- you said I was- um, pretty." She looks down as she says it, and her face flushes pink.

I probably would have denied it if a small smile hadn't crept up the corners of her mouth.

"I didn't say you were pretty, Sabrina." She turns even more red, and the smile fades.

"I said you were pretty freaking gorgeous." She looks up at me. Her eyes grow then two things hit me. Right here, as we're sitting and staring at each other in the snow in the backyard. One: Sabrina doesn't think she is pretty. Two: I am completely in love with her.

(Of course, I knew that already. I always have, but I deny it. A lot. See above for evidence.)

So, in order to fix all of these problems, I do the only thing and the stupidest thing I could do.

I kiss her, right there, in the snow, in the backyard, with her as confused as ever and me just as sure as I've ever been.


	3. Snowflakes

**Hi there - here's the next installment. It's not my normal style of writing (at least, I think it's not) so I would just loooove some feedback and suggestions! Thanks ArtemisRide for reviewing!**

**Lilybeth Luna! (:**

He was a quirky bloke. He didn't mind if you though so. He didn't mind getting soaked in the rain. He didn't mind if you accidentally turned his butter beer into a turnip. And he didn't mind standing in the snow with a complete stranger.

This is why he found himself doing just that - standing in the snow, catching snowflakes on his tongue with a complete stranger.

It all started on a blustery, snowy day in town. He had just finished picking up some things when he spotted her. She was standing with her chin tilted towards the sky, her gaze on the clouds, her wispy blond hair speckled with snow. He grinned. It was not every day that he found someone who had a shared interest with himself. He walked up to her, and mimicked her position.

"Did you know," she said, surprising him, "that no two snowflakes are alike?"

"Yes, I did. Did you know that all snowflakes taste wonderful?" he replied.

"I've never tried one before." She turned to look at him, eyes wide, and whispered, "I'm too afraid that nargles will fly through my mouth and to my brain!"

"Nargles don't like the cold, or the snow. The mass of the flakes is too much for their minuscule forms. It would be completely safe to experiment." He then turned to look at her.

Staring back at him were big blue eyes, icy, but warm; wise, but curious. They were beautiful eyes, and he found he couldn't look away. They were young eyes, too. A few years younger than his own. He was so lost in thought - lost in her eyes, so to speak - that when she spoke, it startled him.

"Would you show me how?"

"Of course." He proceeded to fall back into their original stance. She did the same.

"Now all you have to do," he instructed, "is stick your tongue out." He did so. She copied. After a few seconds of waiting, he felt a snowflake land on his tongue. He assumed his new acquaintance did as well, because she started to giggle. The giggles then turned into a laugh, which grew until she was bent over and clutching her sides. Her reaction was so strong that it made him laugh, and pretty soon the two were both cracking up.

Normally one would refrain from having a complete cackle fest in the middle of the street, but as was stated before, he was a quirky bloke. She didn't seem to mind either.

As the laughter subsided, he glanced up at her. She was smiling at him, her face was pink from the cold and the excitement, and her eyes were lit. He loved her eyes, he realized. This comprehension is what propelled him to reach forward and touch her face, to lean forward, slowly, hesitantly, and kissed her cheek, softly, quickly. They looked at each other momentarily, and he again became lost. She was like a snowflake, he thought. There is no one else like her, she fell into my life, and I caught her. He wanted to know her more, and he hoped she did, too.

"I'm Rolf, by the way."

"Luna."

**EEE! Cute, right? Who saw that coming? Please tell me! Did you like it? I hope you did! (:**


End file.
